


Her Eyes

by dark_fantasies



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, did i mention eyes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_fantasies/pseuds/dark_fantasies
Summary: how Lexa longed to strike up a conversation with Clarke; to prove to everything, everyone, time, and a God she didn’t believe in that their existences intertwined, that her soul met her match in an artist that preferred to live in her fantasy worlds she creates with her bare hands and a pencil that was living out its final days;~some days that realization drove Clarke crazy and she wished she would just explode into a multitude of stars like the ones she had drawn with eyes watching her every move for then maybe Lexa would look at Clarke’s constellations and Clarke would be free to look right back;orLexa and Clarke waxing poetic about each other's eyes





	Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Two songs that fit this little drabble perfectly:
> 
> Ocean Eyes /// Billie Ellish (Lexa -> Clarke)  
> American Money /// Borns (Clarke -> Lexa)

Blue eyes. Lexa knew they were not exactly unique in the world per say, yet this specific pair seemed to haunt Lexa everywhere she went. She didn’t know if the owner of said eyes actually happened to be in every place at the same time Lexa was, or if her subconscious desire to see those pearls of ocean locked onto her own led her to imagine the blonde-haired girl in all of Lexa’s usual spots.

Lexa was not known for waxing poetic like this. In fact, Lexa was relatively unknown in the midst of a school home to many other people just like her. A wallflower to most and a nice acquaintance to some, Lexa made sure she had no contacts that would inevitably lead to a face-to-face meeting with this specific girl. Lexa was just another University of Polis student, this blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl was also just another University of Polis student, and yet Lexa felt their story would somehow transcend the shitty reality she was currently living in.

The fact that Lexa only knew her name and nothing else about her helped her mind create all sorts of stories. Clarke Griffin, vampire slayer. Cursed with immortality and supernatural beauty. Or; Clarke Griffin, Commander of Death. Ruler of a nation, beloved by all. Even Clarke Griffin, masked vigilante by night, college student by day. Saving other people’s lives as she had inevitably saved Lexa’s. For some reason, it didn’t sit right with Lexa that Clarke Griffin did not have an extraordinary background.

Lexa’s eyes instantly snapped to her muse as she leisurely strolled into her Creative Writing class, taking her usual seat one row and two seats down from Lexa. There was still 15 minutes left before class began, so Lexa took this time to watch Clarke sketch doodles in her notebook. A shimmering moon accompanied with stars littered the page as another story fluttered Lexa’s mind; Clarke Griffin, sky girl. Fell from space to Earth, meeting her counterpart; the ground. The woods. Lexa Woods.

How Lexa longed to strike up a conversation with Clarke; to prove to everything, everyone, time, and a God she didn’t believe in that their existences intertwined, that her soul met her match in an artist that preferred to live in her fantasy worlds she creates with her bare hands and a pencil that was living out its final days; but all the dwindling shape of the pencil proved to Lexa was that Clarke would’ve never given up on her,

but only if Lexa would open her mouth. The sad part was, Lexa knew she never would. Never could. Because if Lexa waas a writer, she would have written a novel on how the shade of blue in Clarke’s eyes reminded her of the clear skies in California where she had to leave too quick at age 7 when both her parents died in a car accident or how her soft laugh made Lexa’s heart flutter and eyes close with memories of Lexa’s two best friends that moved across the country and lost touch with Lexa who stayed closer to home,

although Lexa was starting to think her home was not in her house, but in this small, college girl who shouldn’t have to be weighed down by the burden of Lexa’s emotions, the ones she felt too much but never expressed because the one thing that is worse for Lexa than feeling these emotions is having them reciprocated.

For love is an addiction, no better than drugs or alcohol or nicotine and people subscribe to the notion that love is out there for everyone more religiously than they do to their own faith and Lexa laughs at the absurdity of it all while burn a scarlet “hypocrite” to her chest so that everyone could know Lexa was in love with a girl that lived amongst the stars but would never do a single damn thing about it.

 

///

 

Green eyes. Clarke had grown accustomed to people staring at her with eyes hungry for things Clarke felt too much to give. But she could always feel this pair of green eyes glare into her back and blaze within her soul ever since the first day of her Creative Writing class when her professor had started off talking about the correct use of metaphors and all Clarke could think about was how those green eyes were a forest that Clarke wanted to unconditionally lose herself in

and she knows that wasn’t her best work, but she was an artist not a writer. If Clarke had been a writer, she would’ve written a novel on how she had somehow fallen for green eyes that she never got to drown in directly for the mysterious owner of the pair seemed content to watch Clarke without needing to be watched in return or how the stare had made Clarke uncomfortable at first until she realized the girl was not staring with a motive, but simply to drink the image of Clarke in,

and after that epiphany roared through her mind down to her voracious heart, Clarke tingled from head to toe as she longed to make eye contact with the girl whose name she did not know so she could answer some of the questions the girl seemed to have hidden deep within her and all Clarke could wonder was _why did she not want those answers?_ Clarke had resorted to following the girl to reach some of her own answers but all Clarke ended up discovering was the girl with green eyes surrounded with thick eyeliner and brunette hair was named Lexa Woods and that she did not stare at any other person at all

and some days that realization drove Clarke crazy to the point she wished she would just explode into a multitude of stars like the ones she had drawn with eyes watching her every move for then maybe Lexa would look at Clarke’s constellations and Clarke would be free to look right back, and show her the sketch of the moon she had drawn with stars that had lined up to spell Lexa’s name.

Because Clarke believed in love more than she believed in herself and although others had taken advantage of that which is why she is pursuing medical school much to her mother's happiness or why she forgave Finn for cheating on her with her best friend Raven, it did not deter her from losing herself in thoughts of overgrown trees, freshly mowed grass and luscious gardens that ground Clarke,

and that is what Lexa is to Clarke, an embodiment of the ground, steady and strong; yet even rocks weather down into pieces when water fills them and maybe that is why Lexa can't look into her eyes and Clarke hates it

for love is the shooting star that everyone gets to wish upon and experience at least once because love is a product of the supernatural and the natural mixing together to provide the human race with something worthy to live for in a world full of anger, greed, and pain and Clarke sees those all in eyes that she feels like sketching in every last page of her notebook and then tearing them out, throwing them up in the air 

so that everyone could know Clarke was in love with a girl that tried to hide inside the ground and could never do a single damn thing about it.

 


End file.
